


Exposed

by Gleennui



Series: High Heat Snapshots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fuckurt Week, M/M, Shameless Smut, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year, Puck and Finn have a little bit of semi-public fun up against the dugout wall after baseball practice. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>For Fuckurt Week 2016 Day 2--AU</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> From [High Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4308882):
> 
>  
> 
> _It’s good; it’s so good, just like it is every time. Just like it has been since they were eighteen and Finn would push Puck up against the back of the dugout after practice, too stupid for each other to find somewhere safer._

**April 2012**

“Pretend like you need my help with fielding drills.”

Finn’s voice is low near Puck’s ear, barely sounding louder than a loud exhale, but Puck nods without looking and kicks his foot up on the dugout bench to make himself busy tying his cleat. He can hear the rest of the team walking past, and someone--probably Sam, based on the “alright alright”--knocks Puck’s cap off from behind. By the time Puck catches his hat and turns around, almost everyone else is heading toward the locker room or straight for their cars. Saturday practices mean no one wants to hang around longer than they need. 

“Hey, I’m still missing a step to my right,” Puck calls over to Finn, loud enough for the rest of the guys to hear but not so loud that it’s obvious. “Pepper?” 

“Sure, yeah.” Finn puts his glove down and bends down way farther than Puck thinks is strictly necessary to pick up a stray ball. Puck makes himself look away. “Let me grab a bat.” 

They actually do run through the drill for a few minutes until the last stragglers are at least to the parking lot, and then Finn cocks his head toward the dugout. They’ve done this after practices a few times before, tucked into the corner of the dugout or stretched out on the bench, jerking each other off and licking up sweat-salty skin on necks and under t-shirts. 

But Finn shakes his head when Puck heads for the bench, and when Puck raises an eyebrow, Finn strides over, stepping right into Puck’s space and making him shiver.

“Let’s try something new,” Finn says, low and in his throat, and his eyes are dark in a way Puck doesn’t think he’s ever seen before but now wants all the time. Puck licks his lower lip, about to fire back something about how Finn refuses to even try a new changeup delivery--anything to make that darkness stick around--but then Finn is kissing him hard, his teeth scraping Puck’s lip right away. Puck can feel himself being led around to the back of the dugout and he goes with it, Finn’s mouth still rough and almost bruising-feeling. 

Puck must get lost in the kissing and the way Finn’s gripping Puck’s upper arms more than Puck realizes, because the next thing he knows, his back hits the dugout wall hard. When Puck opens his eyes, Finn is staring down at him. His eyes are still dark but now they’re almost _hungry_ -looking, and Puck tips his head back without thinking. 

“Oh you like this, huh.” Finn says, and it’s _not_ a question. He presses Puck back against the wall until Puck’s shoulders dig into the wood and leans in. Puck moans louder and sooner than he means to when he feels Finn’s teeth sink into the side of his neck, and when his hips buck, Finn’s already there to meet him, one of his thighs pressed between Puck’s legs. “Yeah, I knew it,” Finn says harshly, and Puck hisses when he feels Finn lick across the spot he’d just bitten. 

It isn’t until Finn lets go of Puck’s left arm and starts dragging callused fingertips under the hem of Puck’s t-shirt and up the already flushed-feeling skin of Puck’s stomach that Puck thinks to take note of where they are. Finn had brought them to the _back_ side of the dugout, in full view of the gym parking lot and, beyond that, the track. Puck’s startled, and he knows maybe he’s supposed to want to push Finn away, but the hot feeling in his gut doesn’t remind him of panic. 

Maybe Puck somehow gives himself away, or maybe it’s a coincidence, because Finn’s pitching-clipped nails drag across Puck’s nipple right at that moment, and then his mouth is right next to Puck’s ear. 

“Look at you.” Finn’s voice is smooth and a little bit taunting. “Just letting me do whatever I want to you where _anyone_ could see.” Puck can hear himself whimper and he rolls his hips up again, feeling almost desperate. “You don’t even care that you’re hard right in front of the parking lot, do you? You’re just begging for more.” 

“Ye-sssss,” Puck’s answer turns into a sharp exhale when Finn pinches his nipple, hard. Finn chuckles and bites down on the skin right below Puck’s ear. 

“Thought so.” Finn pinches Puck’s nipple again and then _twists_ , pulling back to watch Puck’s face while he does. Puck wants to close his eyes and sink into the feeling but he can’t stop looking at Finn’s eyes and the clench of his jaw and the tiny smear of what Puck realizes is his own blood dragged across the corner of Finn’s mouth. “What if,” Finn starts, and drags his fingers back down Puck’s stomach, rougher than before. “What if I _fucked_ you. Right here. Slid inside you and pinned you up against the wall so you couldn’t get away from view if you wanted to.” 

Puck starts to shake his head, but then Finn’s hand is in his shorts and then it’s curled around Puck’s cock and all Puck can do is whimper and roll his hips faster. 

“Oh yeah,” Finn says in the taunting voice again, and he slows his hand down excruciatingly. “You really really want that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Puck breathes out, trying to squirm against the pressure of Finn’s other hand on his arm. “Yeah. Yes. _Please_.” 

“There it is.” Finn smirks and then tugs Puck’s shorts and underwear down hard, letting them fall around Puck’s ankles. “Step out.” 

Puck obeys, making sure--futilely, probably, considering the position he’s going to be in shortly--that he doesn’t kick them away, and feels momentarily ridiculous and exposed before his embarrassment turns into a pleasant shiver everywhere. Finn’s looking down at him with the hungry look again, and he licks his lips. “Spread your legs.” Puck does, but apparently it’s not wide enough for Finn, because he wedges his thigh back between Puck’s legs and presses them farther apart. “There you go,” Finn practically coos in Puck’s ear. “That’s a much nicer view.” 

It’s new; all of it’s new and dangerous-feeling and wildly thrilling. He’s exposed in so many ways, with so many of their secrets laid out, and right there, with his legs spread and Finn hard against his lower stomach, Puck can’t actually make himself care. Puck has no idea where it came from and he has no idea if Finn’s ever going to do it again, but he can’t deny that he’s losing himself in it, at least for now. 

The click of a tube cap snaps Puck back slightly, and then Finn’s fingers are pressing inside him in one rough slide. Puck bites back a gasp and his legs spread even farther on their own. “So tight,” Finn murmurs, and it almost sounds like he’s talking to himself. “So tight for me.” Finn fucks Puck with his fingers for a few more strokes, curling them hard on the last slide so that Puck barely has a chance to cry out at the sudden shock of pleasure before Finn’s fingers are gone. “Don’t worry,” Finn says, sliding his free hand up Puck’s thigh while he positions himself at Puck’s entrance. “We’re going to put on a show.” 

Puck has no idea how Finn manages it, but before he even has a chance to catch his breath, Finn is deep inside him on a grind and Puck’s legs are up and being nudged around Finn’s waist. There’s a moment when Puck’s back isn’t even pressed against the dugout anymore and Finn is supporting Puck’s entire weight with his arms and hips. Puck silently thanks God for Finn’s specialized workouts and wraps his arms around Finn’s back, suddenly dizzy with it all. 

“This is what you wanted,” Finn almost growls, and then Puck’s slammed against the dugout again, his bare lower back and ass scraped by the weathered wood as Finn starts fucking him hard and fast, his fingers digging into the sides of Puck’s ass so hard they feel like they’re bruising him. “Look at you. I’m so deep inside you and there’s no way you can hide it.” 

Puck can feel the moans spilling out of him more than he can even hear them over the hollow-wet sounds of Finn fucking him. He forces himself to keep his eyes open and focused on Finn, who’s still staring down at him with the hungry look, his mouth quirking up into a knowing smile every time Puck can’t help but moan. 

“Just imagine it,” Finn says, his stare deliciously unnerving as he continues the steady pound inside Puck. “They’re all watching you. They can see how much you love it. How hard you are. How nice you just take my cock.” Finn shifts his hips so he’s driving into Puck even harder now. Puck’s sure he’s rubbed completely raw from the dugout wall, but all the pain does is make his nerve endings wake up even more, and Puck finds himself almost craving more of it. “Look at you. You hurt all over but you’re ready to come any second, aren’t you?” 

Puck nods frantically. He’d been so focused on Finn’s cock and fingers and _eyes_ that he hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten, but Finn’s right, and now that Puck’s thinking about it, it’s _all_ he can think about. 

“Then do it,” Finn orders. “Come for them. Show them how good this feels.” 

That’s all it takes and Puck is coming untouched, arching his back so hard he finally has to break eye contact with Finn. It’s so long and so dizzying and he doesn’t even register that Finn came too until he finally catches his breath and realizes that Finn’s entire body is relaxed and he’s softly kissing Puck’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Puck says quietly, running a hand through Finn’s hair. “Thank you.”

Finn looks up and grins lazily. The dark hungry look is gone, and Puck can’t help but exhale a little in relief. He lets Finn lower his legs back down and they clumsily get Puck dressed again, both of them stumbling a little and laughing. Puck’s still sore and stiff when they retrieve their gear from the dugout and head to Finn’s truck, so he takes a minute before he gets in to stretch his legs. Finn waits until he’s done, and when Puck stands back up he kisses him once, softly, his hand spanning the side of Puck’s face. They stand there, grinning at each other for a minute afterward, and Puck’s just about to ask if he looks as dopey as Finn does when he notices something that makes him snort and reach into his bag for an old McDonald’s napkin. 

“Oh shit, uh,” Puck says, handing Finn the napkin and trying not to laugh. “You’ve got something on the corner of your mouth.”


End file.
